


Wake Up Call

by EnterintotheBandom



Series: Writing Prompts [4]
Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Disaster of a Morning, M/M, Multi, Writing Prompt, fluff at the end, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-08-09 08:46:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16446620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnterintotheBandom/pseuds/EnterintotheBandom
Summary: Prompt: imagine your polyship getting dressed in a hurry and as a result, nobody’s wearing their own clothes (everyone ends up with at least one article of each other’s clothing on)however, none of them notice it until someone not involved in the relationship points it out





	Wake Up Call

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to try a Poly FOB fic, so I found a prompt by a wonderful tumblr user polyshipprompts and did one!  
> I hope everyone likes it!

It had been a disaster of a morning. Patrick had woken up too late, Andy smelled horrible and had to shower quickly, Joe and Pete were both disasters. They were lucky Brendon didn’t care too much for them being late. But late to record a song with him, right before an interview about the music video they would be shooting for it? He probably would berate them for it.

“Pete where the fuck did you put my coat?!” Joe asked, having not even put on the shirt he pulled out of the dryer. It had been cold all week and Pete liked to steal Joe’s because it was bigger and softer.

“Closet!” Pete yelled from the kitchen, where he was simultaneously trying to eat a piece of leftover pizza and put his pants on. Patrick came down the stairs in the middle of putting on his cardigan, socks in one hand.

“Is Andy done yet??” Joe asked as he pulled his coat out of the closet and tossed it to the nearby chair so he could put on his shirt.

“I physically turned the shower off for him and gave him his clothes so he should be.” Patrick said as he finished buttoning the cardigan.

“Good, I was considering leaving him and having you or Brendon do drums.” Pete yelled.

“At this point, I won’t object to it.” Patrick said as he got his glasses out of his pants pocket and put them on before sitting down to get his socks on.

Andy came down the stairs about two minutes later, fully dressed other than his shoes and coat. 

“About time!” Pete said, mouth full of pizza. Andy rolled his eyes and grabbed his shoes. His hair was still soaked, and Patrick knew Andy’s coat didn’t have a hood, so he stood up to find Andy a hat.

Joe had his coat on and was getting to his shoes, and once he finished, he threw Andy his coat. Once Andy had it on, Patrick put the hat on him.

“Your head’ll be cold.” He muttered before kissing Andy on the cheek.

“I don’t mean to be a cockblock but we need to be out the door in negative thirty minutes!” Pete said. Patrick looked at Joe and Pete who were both ready. 

“Wait I need my..” Patrick started, then noticed Pete already had the hat he was going to wear in his hand.

“Let’s go!” Joe said. They then all got out and into the car, which Andy started driving to the studio they planned to record in.

“We need to set alarms in every bedroom…” Pete said. “Cause everytime we set an alarm in one, Patrick’s sleeping in another.” 

Joe had been too tired the night before to make the extra few feet to Andy’s room, where they had been sleeping so just slept in Patrick’s, and Patrick at some point in the night switched rooms to sleep with Joe. Joe had woken up before the alarm however, and since he forgot about the stuff with Brendon, just went downstairs to watch reruns until Pete came downstairs in a panic because he had slept through the alarm.

“Then we’ll have to go room to room turning them off, and not to mention yours is in the basement for whatever reason.” Andy said.

“I was the only one who didn’t want a window and it’s the coolest in the summer.” Pete said. “I say I got the best one.”

“Which is why you rarely ever sleep in there.” Joe laughed.

“Because none of you sleep there either!” Pete crossed his arms. “I got three people to sleep with and none of them want to sleep in my room.”

“Because it’s cold and dark.” Patrick said.

“Which is why he has the warmest blanket down there, which is probably covered in dust.” Andy said.

“Probably not since he lays on it for hours when he can’t deal with anything anymore.” Joe said. “I swear I could hear you screaming the lyrics to American Idiot last time.”

“Shut up!” Pete said, trying to reach over the seat to hit Joe, but all Joe had to do was lean back. “Hit him for me Trick!”

“No.” Patrick said as he looked at his phone, signed, and replied to Brendon’s 15 messages asking where the hell they were.

“Tell him we’ll be there in 5.” Andy said as he could tell by Patrick’s huff that he was replying to Brendon.

“Alright.” Patrick said and texted him that. Brendon replied with a joke about them sleeping together, as Brendon was one of the only people who knew the truth, but only because Pete ended up confessing to him how much he loved the rest of the band while drunk, and basically had to come clean the next morning when Brendon didn’t forget about it overnight. This made Patrick roll his eyes.

As said, they were there in 5, and Brendon was waiting outside, coat and stupid beanie and all, with a smug grin.

“Hey gays.” Brendon chuckled.

“Ha ha Brendon.” Pete said, rolling his eyes. Brendon had almost outed Andy and Joe twice because of that joke (Patrick had admitted to being bi after a fan asked and Pete’s ‘gay above the belt’ shit was all the proof anyone needed) and neither of them liked the thought of being outed by Brendon of all people. Joe’s family had some strong opinions (Joe had convinced them he just did have the motivation to date and they stopped pestering him, but only after his brother got a girlfriend) and Andy just liked the little privacy he had, and his sexuality (and relationship with the rest of the band) definitely fell in that category. 

“Come on, you four are like half an hour late.” Brendon said.

“I’ve barely been awake that long.” Patrick said. Even if that was incorrect, he definitely felt like he had been.

“Alright, we got 4 hours before we go to the interview.” Brendon said. They were now inside and Brendon took off his coat. Everyone else followed suite and Patrick felt Pete slip the hat on his head. 

They walked to the studio room they would be working in. They weren’t all going to be recording at once so Brendon or Pete would work in the sound room. Brendon had been saying something about the song, then looked back at them, and he suddenly started laughing hard.

“What?!” Pete asked, looking down at himself, and suddenly realizing what Brendon was laughing at. He was wearing Joe’s Melvins shirt. Fuck. The rest of the gang noticed and started laughing as well, but Brendon wasn’t done.

“Patrick [wheeze], when did you get into crossfit?” Brendon asked, laughing still. Patrick looked down, and through the v of his cardigan, the letters “o-s-s-f-i” showed. He was wearing one of Andy’s shirts. Brendon probably didn’t notice like Patrick did, but he was also wearing some of Pete’s jeans.

Joe seemed to come to the realization and looked down. Yep, him too. It was one of Pete’s Iron Maiden shirts. Andy was the only one wearing his own shirt, but he had one one of Patrick’s pair of black pants (Patrick should have checked the pants he grabbed out of the laundry basket). 

“Oh this is going to be so funny.” Brendon laughed. “Your fans are going to be ruthless.”

Patrick’s face was red, but they weren’t going to try and fix everything, because they were losing time.

“Let’s just record this shit and get it over with..” Patrick said. Brendon had to go last for the singing part because he couldn’t stop laughing. They had managed to finish recording by the time they would have to leave, so like that, they were in the car (Brendon got shotgun so Pete was in the back now) and they got there after a while.

Thankfully the interviewer didn’t know anything about them and was reading off prewritten questions (she even thought Brendon was Patrick and Andy was Brendon). So nothing was brought up in the interview itself. 

Of course nearly ten minutes after the interview was posted, some people were talking about how they were obviously wearing each others shirts (minus Andy) and they were all tagged in questions about it. 

Pete made a tweet and an instagram post about how they had all been staying at his place so they could record the video and the song, and they had all woken up late and pulled whatever they could find out of his dryer, which happened to have everyone’s clothes in it and none of them noticed until it was too late to fix. People accepted it. Others didn’t. 

Patrick had been laying on his bed scrolling through all the tweets, sighing every time someone tried to say something about shipping. People kept saying ‘peterick’ because of the pants, even though there was literally no way to actually tell if they were actually Pete’s. He felt the bed sink a little as Joe and Pete joined him on the bed (Andy was making himself dinner since they had make chicken nuggets for themselves earlier).

“Fuck all this Peterick shit..” Patrick said as he put his phone down. 

“Honestly..” Joe muttered as he snuggled up to Patrick.

“I thought you were okay with it since we are actually together!” Pete said, almost sounding offended.

“But it isn’t just you, like the fans say it is.” Patrick said. “That’s why I still deny it. Cause it’s not just you.”

“That’s not how it started.” Pete said.

“Uh, yeah, cause it was Andy and I first. Then you joined. It was never just you and me.”

Pete sighed, but chuckled looking back at it. He would have never believed when he caught Andy and Patrick kissing in that hotel bathroom that he and Joe would be in the relationship too.

“I’m going to go on the record and tell you you three were the worst at hiding your relationship. I won’t be surprised if half the bands that opened for us knew. I mean Spencer sure as hell knew before you actually told him.” Joe said.

“Don’t remind me, he literally said to me that Brendon owed him twenty bucks after I told him.” Pete said.

“And you only told him because he was with you when you were drunkenly blabbing to Brendon.” Patrick said. 

That’s when Andy came in. He must have finished his dinner.

“So, what are you all talking about?” He asked as he joined them on the bed.

“Oh you know, how Patrick still hates Peterick and how Pete likes to claim he was first.” Joe said, which made Pete try to hit him.

“Oh yes, because I wasn’t the one Patrick was making “gogo eyes” (Joe’s exact words when he had confronted them originally) at since I joined the band.” Andy said smugly. 

“Don’t talk about that..” Patrick muttered. Patrick was still embarrassed about his original crush on Andy, mostly because Pete made fun of it for the 5 months before he actually joined the relationship.

“But it was cute, you were such a lovesick puppy.” Joe said, kissing Patrick’s cheek. Joe loved how much Patrick hated it.

“And I’m lucky no one caught me doing it on camera.” Patrick muttered. 

“I wish someone did, I want one of those pictures framed.” Pete said. “I’d put it right next to that one of Andy and Joe sleeping on the couch together, and the one after you and Joe kissed for the first time.” 

“And this is why you aren’t allowed to take pictures meant for instagram in your room.” Andy said. Pete chuckled and snuggled Andy. 

“I’m seriously regretting my decision to start this.” Patrick said, which made Andy laugh.

They went back and forth about it for a while before Joe fell asleep and they all shut up so they wouldn’t wake him back up. Pete and Andy snuggled up to Patrick and tried to find a way to shut the light off without leaving the bed, and once they found a way (Pete chucked his shoes at the switch and it worked the second time), they all went to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> Once again, thank you to ployshipprompts on tumblr for making this prompt and many other great ones!


End file.
